His Last Apprentice
by ChaosWolf1982
Summary: Here is how Mohrg Stormfury came to count himself among the Horde, and the pride and tragedy that he encountered to get there.


Mohrg was a proud, sturdy, orcish male, born during the time between the First and the Second War. When he was captured along with many other orcs at the war's end, he was still a youngster, barely near the cusp of adulthood, and was taken to one of the many Alliance internment camps, where an Orc mother - whose own child died from abuse at the hands of Alliance guardsmen - cared for him after Mohrg's parents were slain as "examples to the other monsters" after a failed jailbreak. This Orc woman was one of the famed Blackrock Clan, one of many captured during the assault upon Blackrock Spire alongside Orgrim Doomhammer, though not all were sent to the same camp as he. The orcs of that camp succeeded later in their jailbreak attempts, though Mohrg was still a youth at the time, and eventually rejoined themselves with Thrall and the reunited Frostwolf and Warsong clans. When he was growing into his adolescence, the orcs traveled across the sea and met the Darkspear tribe of Trolls, the meeting of orc and troll being the first steps toward the formation of the New Horde.

Here is where he first met his future mentor, a wise old Troll shaman known as Wu'jin One-Tusk. The young Orc was curious about the flashes of thunder and fire that often accompanied the troll's incantations, quite surprised that one beside the clan elders, and a non-orc at that, was able to call down the spirits to do his bidding. So he summoned up his resolve and approached the elder shaman, asking him about the path he walked. In response he got a display like he had never seen before, even from the elders of his own clan, of the elementals' wrath, of nature's healing power, and all else that one could accomplish by communing with the spirits of the world around them. Mohrg was intrigued and excited to learn more in this way of life and asked Wu'jin if he could serve as his apprentice. The Troll smiled, glad to find one so eager to follow in his footsteps. For the next few years he trained under the troll, but a war was rolling over the horizon, and the wise troll was soon summoned off to serve the Horde at the fateful Battle of Mount Hyjal.

Mohrg was not supposed to follow Wu'jin, but he did anyway, determined to behold the wise shaman upon the battlefield, eager to witness the true fury of the spirits. He watched the battle, and was amazed by the breathtaking power this old sage called down from the elemental powers... But, he also saw the unfortunate and horrfic death of his master and beloved mentor. The aged troll was struck down from behind in a single crushing blow by the heavy steel warmaul of an indignant dwarf male, a battlescarred Ironforge warrior who, like many of his isolationist mountain-brethren likely also did, secretly felt the idea of the Alliance having to unite with the Horde was a disgusting one, even if it was against the forces of a common enemy neither faction could hope to defeat alone. Mohrg's cry of sorrow and anger as Wu'jin breathed his last alerted the traitorous dwarf to the apprentice's location - he rushed for the sound of the young orc's cry, and was determined to not let the sole witness to his dishonorable deeds live. In anguished fury, Mohrg screamed to the spirits, casting a powerful lightning bolt at the dwarf. The dwarf died almost instantly, but Mohrg was ashamed of his actions, feeling it betrayed his master not only by lashing out in rage, but by not being able to aid his master beforehand and thus possibly save his life.

He returned to Durotar, feeling guilt that drew him into deep depression, almost as deep as the apathy he'd felt in the camps as a youth. It would be a long time before his emotions lifted enough for him to once more take up the path of the shaman. In remembrance of his fallen master and the dishonorable coward who struck him down, Mohrg vowed never to again enter a battleground, to never endure such a pointless waste of life again; also, he claimed for himself a surname, Stormfury, as reminder of that thunderbolt on that battlefield, the one that changed his life so deeply long ago...


End file.
